Flower Way
by Pcy90
Summary: Loot at me, i have bloomed prettily. Sehunie's flower.. a deer flower. HUNHAN CHANBAEK KAISOO CHENMIN SULAY DAN SPECIAL YUNJAE


**Flower Way**

 **Cast : Sehun & Lu Han**

 **(Hun for Han and EXO)**

 **ChanBaek, KaiSoo, ChenMin, TaoRis, SuLay, and SPECIAL YunJae**

 **Chapter 1 : Daisy**

 **Warning :**

 **Genderswitch for uke.**

 **Don't like don't read (Just push your exit button)**

 **Don't forget to give me any feedbacks as a comment, follow, or favorite, or PM**

 **Happy reading..**

 **Chapter 1** **"** _ **Look at me, I have bloomed prettily**_ _ **"**_

 **Author POV**

 _Look at me, I have bloomed prettily.._

 _Look at me.. Oppa._

"Anyyeeeeeongggg Eomma, Appa, Opppaaaa" teriak si blonde dengan aura yang selalu mampu membuat orang-orang disekitarnya merasakan hangatnya musim semi. Wajah cantik bak barbie hidup, senyum dari bibir lovable nya, rambut pirang sehalus sutra, dan yang terpenting adalah kepribadiaannya yang ramah.

LuHan. Putri dari sang milyuner pemilik Horyeon Inc dan adik kesayangan dari Jung Yunho.

"Appa.. Eommaaa.. Kapan kalian datang? Aku tidak dengar kalian datang kemarin malam" celoteh si bungsu manja yang kini sudah duduk di meja makan. Semua maid langsung menyuguhi Luhan dengan paket sarapan kesukaannya yaitu susu melon, buah, dan roti gandum.

"Kami baru datang jam 11 malam karena cuaca di Beijing sedang buruk jadi penerbangan sedikit terlambat dari jadwal. Habiskan makananmu sayang dan jangan sampai telah ke kampus" kata sang eomma, Jung Ryeowon, dengan nada selembut mungkin karena memang dia adalah tipikal seorang ibu yang lemah lembut tetapi memiliki keteguhan hati dan kekuatan seorang Ibu yang siap untuk melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi kedua anak tersayangnya.

"Hannie.. Sabtu malam akan ada pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahun perusahaan. Kau harus datang ya" kata sang Appa sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya.

"Nee. Ahhhaaa. Opppaa. Kau tidak mau shopping denganku? Bukankah kita harus tampil sempurna saat pesta itu hihi" kata Luhan sambil menyenggol lengan Oppa-nya.

"Tidak. Aku sibuk Luhan" sahut Yunho seadanya sambil melanjutkan sarapannya. Jawaban ketus Yunho tersebut seketika membuat raut cantik di wajah si blonde berubah menjadi raut wajah kekecewaan. "Meeehh… kau ini selalu saja sibuk" gerutu Luhan.

"Maaf. Tapi aku bukanlah anak kesayangan yang permintaannya akan selalu dikabulkan dan aku hanyalah seorang anak yang selalu dituntut untuk menjadi yang terbaik tanpa ada yang memikirkan perasaanku. Benar kan Appa?" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum sinis ke arah Appa-nya. Sontak celetukan Yunho tersebut membuat seisi ruang makan keluarga Jung menjadi tegang.

"Aa..aanio. Bukan begitu maksudku Oppa" kata Luhan gelagapan.

"Aku berangkat ke kantor dulu" kata Yunho dan langsung berdiri meninggalkan ruang makan.

..

..

"Hmmm.. aku tidak bermaksud membuat Oppa marah. Aku hanya ingin menghiburnya" kata Luhan sambil mengaduk potongan buah strawberry-nya.

"Tidak sayang. Oppa mu memang masih sensitif saja. Ia akan segera kembali menjadi Jung Yunho kesayangan kita" kata Jung Ryeowon menenangkan Luhan dan sesekali menoleh ke arah suaminya yang tampak sangat marah karena sikap ketus Yunho.

"Lulu"

"Sehuniiieeeeee" teriak Luhan seketika saat mendengar seseorang memanggil nama kecilnya dari belakang.

"Sehun.. Kau sudah datang sayang. Ayo sarapan dulu" kata Ryeowoon sambil menarik kursi disebelahnya agar Sehun mau bergabung sarapan dengan mereka.

"Ayo.. duduk dulu nak"

"Gomawo eommonim abboji tetapi aku sudah sarapan tadi. Chanyeol hyung sedang ada rapat dadakan dan ia meminta tolong agar aku menjemput Luhan lalu mengantarkannya ke kampus" kata Sehun yang kini sudah berdiri di belakang Luhan sambil mengelus lembut surai rambut blonde sebahu yang selalu ia kagumi.

"Aigo.. Kau tidak perlu serepot ini nak. Bukankah Luhan bisa diantar oleh Kim ahjussi dan juga si malas ini sudah bisa mengandarai mobilnya sendiri" kata eomma Luhan sambil menyentil lengan Luhan yang terlihat nyaman dengan belaian Sehun di kepalanya.

"Hmmm malas" kata Luhan manja dan memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh kokoh Sehun yang masih setia membelainya.

"Pfft.. Dasar pemalas" gerutu eomma Luhan yang masih tidak habis pikir kapan sifat manja kronis anak perempuan satu-satunya ini akan berkurang barang sedikit saja.

"Tidak apa-apa eommonim. Lagipula Luhan masih aku larang untuk mengemudi demi keamanan rakyat Seoul" kata Sehun halus yang langsung membuat Luhan berbalik dan memukul gemas teman dari kecilnya itu "Sehuniiieeeee"

..

..

"Apa benar Chanyeol oppa sedang rapat?" tanya Luhan sesampainya mereka di mobil mewah Sehun. "Pakai dulu sabuk pengamanmu baru bertanya tentang tunangan kesayanganmu itu Lu" sahut Sehun dengan nada malas. Sehun juga selalu bingung mengapa ia selalu menjadi bad mood saat Luhan membahas tentang Hyung-nya, padahal Sehun sendiri menyadari bahwa hyung-nya sudah 1 tahun ini resmi bertunangan dengan teman baiknya. Pernikahan mereka hanya tinggal menunggu Luhan lulus dari universitas.

Perjodohan yang sudah dirancang oleh kedua keluarga untuk semakin memantapkan dominasi kedua perusahaan tersebut.

"Mungkin dia sedang malas melihatku hehe" celetuk Luhan sambil melihat pemandangan di luar. Siapa pun yang mendengar nada suara Luhan pasti akan bisa merasakan sakit hati yang sedang dipendam gadis dengan raut wajah seimut baby deer itu.

"Lulu. Hyung benar-benar sedang ada rapat mendadak pagi ini" kata Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mencium punggung tangannya membuat senyum menggemaskan itu kembali muncul di wajah cantik baby deer kesayangan Sehun itu.

"Sehunie.. Sehunie kesayangan Lulu" kata Luhan tanpa sadar yang kembali hanyut dalam lamunannyaa memandangi wajah tampan Sehun.

Oh Sehun.. Ketampanan super duper level 1000000 dengan rahang runcing yang tegas, kulit seputih susu, bibir sexy, dan tatapan mata yang seakan selalu bisa menelanjangi Luhan. Rambut hitamnya dipotong menjadi lebih pendek dan itu semakin mematenkan kata-kata SEXY dalam diri seorang Oh Sehun. Ketampanannya semakin disempurnakan dengan seluruh perilaku Sehun kepadanya yang selalu memperlakukan Luhan seakan dirinya adalah sekuntum bunga yang bisa patah kapan saja. Sehun adalah knight in shinning armor milik Luhan. Iron Man milik Luhan.

Chanyeol-nya juga dulu seperti Sehun.

Chanyeol memiliki definisi ketampanan yang hampir sama dengan Sehun tetapi Luhan beranggapan bahwa Sehun itu Sexy dan Chanyeol itu adalah definisi ketampanan para malaikat surga. Chanyeol yang dulu bukanlah Chanyeol yang sekarang.

Chanyeol yang dulu sangat menyayangi Luhan dan akan selalu berusaha menjaga agar Luhan tidak terluka. Ia adalah gadis kecil kesayangan dari Park bersaudara, tetapi itu semua berubah sejak Chanyeol dipaksa untuk menyetujui perjodohan dengan Luhan.

Chanyeol-nya menjadi dingin kepadanya.

Chanyeol-nya menjadi ketus kepadanya.

Luhan sepenuhnya sadar bahwa Chanyeol hanya akan menganggapnya gadis ingusan kecil teman bermainnya tetapi..

Luhan mencintai Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol adalah cinta pertamanya dan akan menjadi cinta seumur hidupnya.

Egois.

Tidak akan mengalah.

Keras kepala.

Tidak perduli dengan perasaan orang lain.

Biarlah orang-orang mencap dirinya buruk karena terus mempertahankan Chanyeol yang nyata-nyata membenci dirinya karena perjodohan paksa ini.. Selama ia bisa bersanding dengan Chanyeol maka Luhan rela merubah dirinya menjadi iblis.

..

..

..

"Kau mau seharian duduk melamun di mobilku atau mau ku lempar ke luar heoh?" suara bass milik Sehun tersebut memecah lamunan Luhan. "Ahh.. sudah sampai hahhahaa" kata Luhan kikuk dan bergegas melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Terima kasih Sehunnieeeeeeeeeee" kata Luhan sambil memainkan poni-poni pendek Sehun dengan jari-jari lentiknya yang sehabis di manicure dan si namja hanya ternyum tipis menahan gejolak jiwanya untuk segera memeluk baby deer-nya.

"Luhan" kata Sehun setengah berteriak sebelum baby deer-nya keluar dari mobil.

"Ne?"

 _Semoga kuliahmu menyenangkan dan nanti malam bagaimana jika kita makan malam berdua._

 _Luhan aku masih ingin melihat wajah cantikmu._

 _Luhan aku masih ingin menggenggam tanganmu._

 _Luhan… aku masih merindukanmu._

 _Luhan.. setelah ini aku harus kebingungan lagi untuk mencari alasan agar bisa selalu bersamamu._

"Jangan pakai warna kuning lagi karena kau terlihat gendut dengan baju kuning itu" kata Sehun pada akhirnya yang langsung menghasilkan teriakan kesal baby deer-nya.

..

..

..

..

..

..

"SEHUNIEEE MENYEBALKANNNNNN" kesal Luhan dengan pipi menggembung lucu.

"Haiii deer. Kau kesal?" sapa Xiumin yang nampak cantik sekaligus imut dengan baju motif sabrina-nya. Luhan yakin bahwa pundak mulus Xiumin itu akan langsung mendapat bercak kemerahan dari pacar mesumnya yaitu Kim Jongdae aka Chen.

"Sehuniee menyebalkannnnn" gerutu Luhan.

"Sehun oppa?" tanya Xiumin yang selalu bingung karena Luhan mau memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan oppa tapi tidak untuk Sehun.

"Hmmm.. dia mengataiku gendut! Apa aku gendut?" tanya Luhan.

"Mungkin matanya perlu dibawa ke dokter mata. Kau lebih cocok disebut dengan tulang berjalan ckckck" kata Xiumin sambil menarik tangan Luhan agar bergegas masuk ke kelas.

..

..

..

"Kemarin aku mengerjakan tugas Yim songsaenim sampai larut dan sekarang sangat sangat amat mengantuk" kata Luhan memulai obrolan ringan khas mahasiswa tingkat akhir dengan teman baiknya. "Aku tidur" kata Xiumin dengan senyum jahilnya.

..

"Okay class. Good morning. Lets start our class and open your laptop. We will try to learn about International business today" kata Yang songsaenim sesaat setelah dosen lulusan Amerika itu memasuki kelas.

"Huh.. sok inggris sekali guru itu" cibir Xiumin.

"My name is Yang. Im from Massachusheuetaa blaaa blaaaa blaaaa" kata Luhan menirukan gaya berbicara Yang songsaenim yang selalu membanggakan dirinya adalah lulusan dari Massachusetts University.

"Miss Luhan.. Can we start or should we waiting for you?" sindir Yang songsaenim dan Luhan hanya mengangguk malu karena ditegur si dosen yang memang selalu menaruh perhatian lebih padanya. Saat Luhan sedang sibuk membuka isi tas-nya ia melihat setangkai Bunga Daisy berwarna pink.

"Cantik sekali" kagum Luhan yang memang selalu memiliki ketertarikan lebih pada bunga dan jari-jari lentiknya langsung membalik secarik kertas berwarna putih dengan tepian gold yang diikatkan pada tangkai bunga Daisy-nya.

 _-Bunga Daisy_ _means purity, innocence and loyal love. Have a nice day my innocence and pure heart Lulu. OHS-_

"Sehuniiee" kata Luhan dengan dada yang terasa sesak karena ia semakin semakin semakin ingin bertemu dengan teman baiknya itu.

"Apa kau yakin bahwa tunanganmu itu adalah Park Cuek Chanyeol dan bukan adik kecil kesayangan Chanyeol yaitu Sehunie Tampan Kesayangan Lulu?" bisik Xiumin yang ternyata mengamatinya dari tadi.. Oh pleasee.. jangan tanyakan itu Xiumin karena saat ini Luhan pun sedang berdoa bahwa Chanyeol bisa berubah menjadi Sehun.

..

To: Iron Man

Bunganya cantik. Kapan kau memasukannya ke tas ku?

Luhan bersembunyi dibalik layar laptopnya agar bisa lolos dari tatapan tajam Yang songsaenim sehingga ia bisa berkirim pesan dengan Sehun.

From: Iron Man

Saat kau melamun. Kau sudah di kelas?

To: Iron Man

Sudah :) Jangan lupa makan siang Oh Se :*

From: Iron Man

Iya. Aku sudah meminta Luna membelikanku bibimbap seafood :*

To: Iron Man

Hmm.. emo cium itu untuk sekertaris centilmu atau aku?

Bisa tidak sih kau mencari sekertaris yang berumur 60 tahun saja -_-'

From: Iron Man

Hmm untuk kau :*

From: Iron Man

Aku akan berhenti meminta Luna menyiapkan makan siangku bila aku punya kekasih :P

To: Iron Man

(/) Sehunie! Jangan mencari kekasih sembarangan! Mereka bisa saja menjebakmu dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya hamil! Kau harus hati-hati!

From: Iron Man

Otakmu tercemar drama para ahjumma

To: Iron Man

Sehunie. Aku kuliah dulu. Yang songsaenim sudah mulai curiga. Bye :)

…..

…..

…..

"Direktur. Anda dipanggil oleh CEO ke ruangannya sekarang" kata Seunghwan yang Yunho kenal sebagai sekretaris kepercayaan ayahnya.

"Aku sibuk" kata Yunho masih fokus dengan tumpukan kertasnya.

"Ayahmu ingin berbicara dengan anak laki-laki satu-satunya" kata Seunghwan melembut yang selalu membuat sikap dingin Yunho melembut.

"10 menit lagi aku kesana" kata Yunho menyerah. Yunho memang sedang marah besar kepada ayahnya karena keputusan ayahnya untuk memisahkannya dengan Jaejoong yang sudah dengan setia menjadi kekasihnya selama 8 tahun.

Pukul 11.40 Yunho akhirnya beranjak dari singgasananya dan pergi menuju ruangan CEO a.k.a ayahnya. Untuk menuju ruangan CEO seharusnya Yunho hanya cukup berjalan lurus saja tetapi namja tampan itu memilih jalan yang sedikit berputar agar bisa melewati ruangan Manajer Produksi –Kim Jaejoong–

Yunho melirik dari pintu kaca ruangan Jaejoong. Wanitanya sedang tertawa bercanda dengan para staff-nya. Yunho sedikit mengerutkan dahinya berpikir apa dia saja yang sedang berduka karena hubungan mereka yang harus kandas karena tekanan dari sang CEO.

"Menyebalkan" gerutu Yunho.

..

Jaejoong sedikit melirik kearah pintu yang baru saja dilewati oleh Yunho. Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho akan lewat depan kantornya maka ia pun harus segera memakai topeng bahagianya. Ia harus selalu terlihat bahagia agar Yunho tidak merasa terbebani lagi.

"Bogoshippo" gumam Jaejoong pelan ditengah hiruk pikuk staff-nya yang sedang menikmati makan siang bersama di ruangan Jaejoong.

..

..

..

..

..

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Yunho to the point kepada ayahnya.

"Hmm duduklah. Kita makan siang bersama" ajak Jung Ha kepada anaknya dan berjalan ke arah meja yang sudah dipenuhi dengan makan siang kesukaan Yunho.

"Maaf. Aku ada rapat jam 12.30" kata Yunho menolak dengan sopan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghindari keluargamu sendiri. Kau bahkan menjadi ketus kepada adikmu sendiri pagi ini." Kata Jung Ha mengingatkan Yunho bahwa aksi marahnya mulai keterlaluan. "Aku tidak marah dengan Luhan" kata Yunho dan Jung Ha hanya menunggu Yunho untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Ini pertama kalinya Yunho mau membuka unek-uneknya.

"Aku hanya iri dengannya. Kau selalu memanjakannya, dia bisa memilih hidupnya sesukanya, bahkan kau menjodohkannya dengan pria idamannya. Sedangkan aku? Aku selalu harus menjadi kaki kanan mu. Harus selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan pujian kecil darimu dan kau bahkan memisahkanku dengan gadis yang satu-satunya aku sayangi. KIM JAEJOONG! Kau bahkan mengancamnya! Kau tidak pernah adil!" serang Yunho.

"Yunho. Maafkan appa! Appa tidak bermaksud begitu" kata Jung Ha tetapi belum selesai ia menjelaskan pembelaannya, Yunho sudah terlanjut pergi dari kantornya.

"Ckk anak itu" gumam Jung Ha melihat tingkah keras kepala anaknya.

..

..

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengan Yunho. Dia terlihat kesal" kata Sam Kim, adik dari Ryeowon, ipar dari Jung Ha yang menjabat sebagai Direktur Keuangan di perusahaannya. Sam Kim adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan dari sang CEO.

"Dia masih marah tentang Jaejoong" kata Jung Ha frustasi.

"Sudah bisa ditebak. Tenang.. aku akan berbicara dengan Yunho" kata Sam Kim sambil menepuk pelan bahu kakak ipar-nya.

"Ingat. Kau dan kakak akan ke Tokyo besok pagi untuk acara gala dinner. Jangan lupa" kata Sam Kim sambil tersenyum penuh arti dan pergi menuju ruangan Yunho.

"Terima kasih. Kau selalu bisa diandalkan" kata Jung Ha.

..

..

..

"Ehhey.. kau bersiap-siap untuk menemui Chanyeol oppa-mu?" goda Xiumin.

"Neeeeee. Aku bahkan sudah sangat merindukannya" kata Luhan sambil merapikan lip tint di bibir lovable nya. "Sudah cantik" kata Xiumin sebelum Luhan sempat bertanya tentang 'Bagaimana penampilannya?'

"Aku pergi dulu nne. Byeee" kata Luhan dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Xiumin.

Xiumin hanya melihat teman baiknya itu berlari tergesa-gesa untuk menghampiri Chanyeol yang baru saja mengirim pesan bahwa namja itu sudah sampai di kampus Luhan. Bukannya Xiumin membenci Chanyeol. Tentu saja tidak. Xiumin tahu benar bahwa sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Luhan maka dari itu Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mau menolak perjodohan itu karena ia tahu penolakannya akan menyakiti hati Luhan sangat dalam. Xiumin juga tahu bahwa perasaan Chanyeol ke Luhan selamanya hanya akan menjadi perasaan sayang dari Oppa ke Donsaeng.

Xiumin hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Luhan.

Luhan si gadis cantik, gadis kesayangan dari milyader Horyeon, dan gadis dengan kepribadian unik yang selalu bisa membuat orang tertawa karena keunikannya.

Jika boleh jujur maka sebenarnya Xiumin lebih memilih jika Luhan bersama dengan Sehun. Mungkin Luhan terlalu buta dengan perasaannya sendiri sampai-sampai yeoja itu tidak menyadari perasaan Sehun, tetapi hidup tidak se-simpel itu. Kehidupan yang dijalani oleh para pewaris seperti mereka tidak akan pernah seindah novel romansa yang selalu dibaca Luhan.

Kehidupan mewah dan senyum palsu.

Itulah kehidupan mereka.

..

..

"Oppaaaaa" teriak Luhan saat melihat mobil Chanyeol sudah siap di gerbang kampusnya.

"Maaf. Kau menunggu lama eoh?" tanya Luhan saat ia sudah di dalam mobil.

 _Chanyeol-nya._

 _Pangeran-nya._

 _Tunangan-nya._

 _Milik-nya._

"Belum lama. Maaf tadi pagi aku sibuk dan Sehun yang menjemputmu" kata Chanyeol yang masih fokus menyetir. Sebagai tunangan yang baik memang Chanyeol selalu ingin mengantar Luhan ke kampus jika yeoja itu sedang ada kelas pagi.

"Ne. Sehunie yang mengantarku. Oppa mau makan siang dulu?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku sudah makan tadi setelah rapat" kata Chanyeol.

Dan Luhan hanya tersenyum memaklumi. Suasana yang sepi itu akhirnya hanya diisi oleh celotehan Luhan mengenai hari-harinya di kampus. Chanyeol sendiri sedang dalam dunia-nya sendiri dan enggan untuk merespon celotehan Luhan.

..

..

"Bukankah itu bagus Opppaaaa" kata Luhan sedikit menarik kemeja Chanyeol dan seketika membuat lamunan Chanyeol menjadi buyar.

"Wae?"

"Issshhhh.. kau tidak mendengarkanku yaaaaaa" gerutu Luhan

"Maaf. Aku lelah sekali. Jadi apa yang tadi kau bicarakan huh?"

"Tadi dosen pembimbingku mengatakan bahwa perkiraan aku bisa lulus lebih cepat karena tugas akhirku dan Xiumin sudah 90% seleasi. Aku pintar kan? Artinya aku bisa lulus lebih cepat jadi kita bisa menikah lebih cepat. Bagus kan oppa?" jelas Luhan yang langsung membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan spontan menge-rem mobil sport-nya membuat tubuh Luhan sedikit terpental ke depan. "Auuuuuuu" aduh Luhan.

"Mm.. mi.. mianhae. Aku hanya terkejut saja" kata Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati oppaaa" kata Luhan.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan beberapa klien setelah ini. Langsung aku antar pulang yah" kata Chanyeol tidak merespon perkataan Luhan mengenai percepatan pernikahan mereka.

"Oh… oke" kata Luhan dan langsung terdiam.

..

..

..

"Hati-hati di jalan Oppa dan hubungi aku jika kau ada waktu senggang nne" kata Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol. "Ne. Jangan tidur terlalu larut" kata Chanyeol pendek dan langsung melajukan mobilnya pergi.

"Kapan kau akan melihatku?" lirih Luhan melihat mobil Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

 _Look at me, I have bloomed prettily_

 _Even if I fall to the ground_

 _I will make you walk only on flower paths._

Bahkan aku rela untuk sakit untukmu tetapi apakah itu sudah cukup untukmu?

 **TBC or delete?**

 **HAPPY LUHANNIEEE DAY.. kiss kiss kiss.. much kissess for Sehun's baby deer.**

 **Anyyeong.. new author here.**

 **FF Pertama dan masih perlu kritik kalian.**

 **Mian chapter awal receh banget tapi kedepannya diusahakan agar tidak membuat para pembaca bosan.  
**

 **Sehun dan Chanyeol kakak beradik tapi kok marganya beda? Hohoho.. next chapter!**

 **TBC or delete up to you guys :)**

 **Terima kasih sudah nyempetin baca dan happy reading.**

 **Songs: Sejeong (Gugudan).**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
